


Tomorrow

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carpe Diem, Gen, Poetry, life - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: The realization that tomorrow might be too late





	

I started out one day  
Not too long ago;  
I looked up at the sky  
And swore to myself  
That tomorrow I would fly

But the days seemed too short  
To learn such an arduous task  
And tomorrow was so close  
And today was too tall.

The moon changed  
And so did the trees;  
The flowers bloomed and fell  
And still I looked up at the sky  
And thought of tomorrow.

But then the tomorrows seemed  
To become less and less sure  
As I continued to dance  
Through the moments and nows;  
Then I looked up at Eta Carinae

She was such a lovely star,  
The brightest in our milky sky  
And stars never seem to fade,  
But burn night and day,  
Forever smiling nocturnal gods.

But dear old Eta as she burned away,  
Began to grow brighter some 'eve  
Even Apollos, I suppose, must lay down  
And begin their last treks  
When their time and days run short.

And I, little child of dust I am  
Looked and saw this god die,  
The god of forever  
And the deity of tomorrow,  
Passing in fury to forever lie.

Then my tomorrows seemed less sure,  
Less sturdy, less pure.  
And my todays seemed still  
To burn far to quickly and bright.  
But I pondered all these things.

The seasons change. The days pass.  
And even stars must one day go.  
And I looked up at the sky  
With the sudden realization  
That before tomorrow comes, I must live.


End file.
